


Monster

by Futurewatcher



Category: Game Theory - Fandom, Youtube RPF, natewantstobattle
Genre: Inspired by The Hidden World, Lots of Thinking, The Hidden World, wendigo!nate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futurewatcher/pseuds/Futurewatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by The Hidden World, which is written by WeazelTheAbsol and edited by yours truly.</p><p>While Nate waits to see if the Light Keepers in Gate go through with his proposal, he has time to think about a multitude of things. From what he really is to the cute Light Keeper named Matt that he saw, Nate has time and he'll use it in a way that would make him question quite a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeazelTheAbsol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeazelTheAbsol/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Hidden World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602790) by [WeazelTheAbsol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeazelTheAbsol/pseuds/WeazelTheAbsol). 



> This is my take on when Nate was waiting for the Light Keepers to show up. I figure he would have had a lot of time to ponder many things.

_Light Keepers: Humans who have the ability to see supernatural beings. It is the job of these people to hunt down and kill evil and destructive supernatural creatures._

Nate didn't remember much from his life as a human. He had friends, he had family - but he didn't know who they were. He liked to sing, to make music - but he couldn't remember most of the songs he listened to. He had seen Gate, been to Gate - but he couldn't remember when or why.

Gate. One of the many cities that Light Keepers trained in, lived in. Where the people who had killed Hunter came from. Where any Dangerous or Cannibalistic monster was not welcome and would be killed.

Where that boy Matt was surely living.

Nate hadn't given the Light Keeper a second thought ever since the night that they first saw each other. However, now, with time to think as he waited, his mind began to wander. Matt had fluffy brown hair, deep brown eyes; all in all, he was really adorable. But it was no use dwelling. Nate couldn't talk with Matt, never mind become friends or more. It wouldn't make a difference.

Besides, if Nate encountered Matt again, and all he could think of was how cute the brown haired boy was... Then he'd basically be selling himself out to be killed. Light Keepers don't appreciate monsters like him.

 _Monster._ Nate knew he was a monster, something that should be killed, burned. He knew that he was an abomination, that he shouldn't exist. Resorting to cannibalism was not on his list of things to do when he woke up and decided to... get lost in a forest, or something. Nate wasn't really sure how he had ended up tied down in a shed. He definitely hadn't planned on eating a human arm, though. Now, he didn't know what he would do if he hadn't gone to the forest.

What was his life like before? Who was he, what did he do? How did he live? Who were his friends, who was his family? Did he have a girlfriend? Or... even a boyfriend? Did he have any pets? Did he have any idea that soon, he would be turned into a monster?

Nate didn't quite know what to think about his whole situation. First of all, he was still only half wendigo, after five years. Secondly, he could understand and speak human. He still maintained his voice. Third, he still craved sunlight, sometimes. He was a wendigo. Heat, sunlight, flames; they would all kill him with too much exposure. But sometimes, sometimes all Nate wanted was to feel the warmth that the sun emitted.

Nate occasionally wondered what it was like to be a Light Keeper. To have to hunt down creatures like himself. He was abnormal, though. He was a strange case. Not knowing whether to feel special or disgusted, he settled on feeling sad, from the fact that Hunter was gone and that he didn't have his friend to guide him anymore. Sad because there was no other wendigo like him. Sad because he could never fit in anyone's world.

Nate was an enigma, even to himself. He couldn't remember when, why, or where, but there was a faded tattoo on one of his arms. He couldn't remember what it meant or why he got it, but even as a wendigo, he could agree that it looked cool.

He liked the sun, yet it burned him. He stared at Light Keepers, even though it got him in trouble. He was a wendigo, but at the same time, he wasn't.

 _What am I? Who am I? Why do I exist?_ Existential questions plagued Nate's mind whenever he sat down to actually rest. It wasn't by choice and Nate certainly would stop the thoughts if he could, but they made him curious. What if he could remember his life as a human? How different would he be from what he was now?

Waiting, waiting for something that may never come. Burn cream was very important to Nate at the moment, so he was willing to wait for a while for the Light Keepers to show up. If they ever did, at least he hadn't lied in saying he knew where the demon and vampire bases were. If the Light Keepers were honest with their deal, he should be fine.

 _Although, they might kill me anyways._ It was the job of Light Keepers to kill monsters such as him. Nate didn't understand why they would even consider the deal before deciding to backstab him. If they attacked him, he wouldn't be able to do anything. They'd probably all have flamethrowers, plus, Nate doubted that the people at Gate would send a low-level group of Light Keepers to deal with him.

 _Monster._ The word played in Nate's head, over and over, like some kind of sick mantra. He was a monster, he was an abomination, he was something that was not meant to exist. He was a cannibalistic beast, someone who ate humans live and would readily kill anything that got in his way. He lured stray people to his jaws with mimicked voices, he could kill with only his voice. He was a creature that should be killed.

How many people had he killed? At least one every two days, for the past five years. Nate didn't feel like calculating exactly how many humans that was, but he was sure that it was a lot.

Sudden footsteps made Nate's ears prick up. He rolled over and settled himself into an alert stance, standing on all fours with his ears up. A faint, dainty voice floated through the air.

"This is where he was last time."

It was the faerie's voice, the one that he sent to Gate. Had Light Keepers come? To kill him, or to go through with the deal? He looked over the edge of the rooftop, seeing a group of five Light Keepers, with the faerie sitting on the leading male's shoulder. The squad looked up at him, eyes narrowed. Were they actually here to kill him?

Taking a risk, Nate jumped down from his perch. Straightening up on two legs, he adjusted his glasses before speaking in his human voice.

"Hello there, what can I do for you guys?"


End file.
